


CALL YOUR NAME

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	CALL YOUR NAME

0

我站在这里，陌生的城市高楼耸立。  
我在心底呼唤你的名字，可那一声声却全都掉进了无垠的寂静里，没有回应。

01

睡梦中听见雨声，沉闷的雷鸣透过墙壁清晰地被听觉捕捉。骤降的气温迫使人裹紧被子，冰冷的空气塞满了卧室，包含在内部的湿润已然被袒露在外，恍若大雨是在室内发生，周遭的一切都因此变得沉闷。永梦睁开迷蒙睡眼看时间，一切尚早，于是再次闭眼。

不消片刻就再次坠入梦境。巨大的墙壁横亘在视线可及的尽头，起初看，周围全是空茫茫的一片，除了黑暗再无其他，往前走，如同踏足水面，如履薄冰。随后，沉重的钢筋水泥丛林如同被摊开的扑克牌一般齐刷刷地出现，掠过时没有风。

这是哪里，他不知道。

这座陌生的城市正在醒来。天上金色的光是太阳的镀边，已然微微露出了端倪。行人纷纷出现，他们或懒散，或步履匆匆，脸上却没有五官，一如白纸般平坦。

意外的没有觉得恐惧，永梦缓步走向他不知道的地方，逆行在稀疏的人流中间。然后他的视线捕捉到一个熟悉的身影，如他般逆行，却像是在追赶，亦或是被追赶。

无法出声，他只能急忙调整步伐往前跑去，可直到无路可走，帕拉德消失在触碰不到的尽头，也没能得到一个眼神或者任何回应。

但这是梦。

气喘吁吁的永梦再次抬头看向天空，满目都是鲜艳的红，仿佛闭着眼对着炽热的太阳，等到颜色如同溢满再睁开，其中便会喷出鲜血，避开纯白的云，彻底染红苍穹。

周遭再次如潮水般退去，凝重的黑暗紧随消失的步伐，笼罩视线可及的每一个角落。

心脏沉了底，他睁开眼睛。

小片依稀的渐亮天色在遥远尽头突兀赤裸地展开，势头缓慢，从阴暗的雨天里挣扎出夜色消散的信号。

梦中某些细节依旧清晰可见。永梦睁开眼睛，大脑和身体在清醒到来之后开始协同运作。他手心贴上胸口，心脏并不平静，每一下跳动都发出沉重的闷声。起身下床，脚踩在地面上，轻微冰凉却能抚平如踏虚空的慌张。

帕拉德？  
没有出声，他在心里叫出那个名字，等了一会儿没有得到回答。

“帕拉德。”  
Bugster应该在另一间屋子里，听到声音便出现在永梦眼前，可仅仅只是张了张嘴，没有发出声音。或者说，他听不到他的声音。

帕拉德伸手在似乎是愣神一样的永梦面前晃了晃，感受到来自对方的不知从何而来的异样情绪，有些担心的凑近了问：“永梦，你怎么了？”

没有声音、没有声音。  
为什么？

永梦抬手去碰帕拉德，头发、面颊，在下巴处骤然停下，然后似乎是为了确定什么一样再次重复方才的动作。  
没有任何碰到对方的感知，触觉神经给不了大脑一星半点的反馈，似乎已经崩溃，并且停止了运行。

看着满脸担心的bugster，永梦心底再次叫出他的名字，依旧没有得到回应。

02

“没有检查出任何异状，你的身体各项指标一切正常。”  
面前的医生把检查结果递给永梦，神色坦然，语气里还带着几分宽慰的意思。作为同行的人当然明白他的言下之意，说好听了是他自己心事太重导致压力增大，最后才产生了先前那种情况，说得直白难听了就是心理作用，俗称自以为自己有病。

起初永梦以为是自己的问题，可在去医院的路上他仍旧听得见别人的声音，擦身而过、不小心的磕磕碰碰，还有关于一切环境的触感，依旧敏锐地传达给他。除了帕拉德以外，其他的声音和触觉全都是正常的。

但是为了确保不会出现某些意料之外的问题，在去CR之前永梦还是做了普通的检查。拿着手里的几张印着结果的报告，他叹了口气，加快了离开的步伐。

他那时才惊觉，自己与帕拉德之间的联系，再次，彻底断开。

进入CR，永梦照常对活泼可爱的少女笑了笑，应答了对方说的早安，把检查报告往桌子上一放，坐下的时候还在思考怎么和她说之前的事情。

“poppy…我、好像感觉不到帕拉德了。”  
“感觉不到的意思是…？”

没有立刻接话，永梦如同想起了什么怪异又让人难受的事情，神色复杂，过了片刻才在poppy满脸焦急和担心下开口。

“他明明就在我面前，但是我听不到他说话，碰到他的时候也没有任何感觉…”顿了顿，永梦的眉头皱在一起，看上去却有些失神，“而且，我好像已经失去和他的联系了。”

正说着话，飞彩就推门进来了，手里提着刚买的蛋糕。

“那帕拉德他现在在哪？”  
“我让他留在家里，但是我现在感觉不到……什么都。”

放作往常，帕拉德应该时时刻刻和他黏在一起，除了在某些工作必要的时候保持适当的距离。而且由于之前两年的分离，bugster对宿主方方面面的渴求和欲望就时刻爬在顶峰不见下滑，恨不能一天24小时都有拥抱之类肌肤相贴的亲密，就好像这样才能抚平不安，填满空洞，并且把失去的那些年月全都弥补。  
可对于只经过一周时间的永梦而言，那一切他都没有太明确的概念，他只能感受到帕拉德心里的不愉快和丝丝缕缕密密麻麻的疼，于是选择放任。

如今的这些来得太突然，永梦没有反应过来就被卷进了漩涡里，深不见底。他甚至暗自猜测，是否帕拉德没有他的那一段日子里，就是这样的心情。

呼唤无人回答。思念没有回应。  
无、无、无。  
只有空空、空空的一片，如同深渊。

某些东西在此刻突兀地出现在脑海中，一如梦中出现，醒来却被遗忘的部分。  
身处一个从未踏足之地，心系之人不在身旁，周遭的人类似乎全都长着相同的面孔。街道上人们在一片嘈杂中互相高声攀谈，深夜的寂静里耳边暧昧的窃窃私语，医院里的病人因为痛苦而脱口的咒骂与呻吟，幼童眼泪滴落在手背，因为恐惧和不安哭声撕心裂肺。风声、雨声、歌声，树叶沙沙流水潺潺…太多太多的声音在顷刻间消失，甚至原本会在心里安稳传来的一声也不见了。  
此世不应如此安静，恍若万物都失了聪，如同经由刽子手毫不留情用利刃割断喉咙。

鱼要上了岸才能呼吸，花要在雪原上才会绽放，白色的云朵被踩在脚下，湿润的泥土置于穹顶。那一瞬间，万物颠倒，日月不分，死生不知。

抱着头呜咽了一声，永梦觉得呼吸困难。他从未揣测过那样的情形，那样的所见与所闻，也无法想象帕拉德究竟如何熬过那层越积越厚直至满溢淹没的思念。那样深、那么深的，在看见他的瞬间，却全都坦然成了一句他的名字。

永梦。  
那一声不在耳边，是模糊的。永梦突然抬头，把周围的人都吓了一跳，然后他急忙站起身来，匆匆道歉之后逃也似地离开。

永梦。  
小心翼翼地从人群中快速穿过，再看时间已值正午。街道上满是人，却也不至于把逆行者控制在无法呼吸前进的范围内。  
人们正在低声说话，细小的部分汇聚在一起，同一切轰鸣还有杂乱的声音，聚成漫天的云，流出覆地的海，轻而易举就能将身处其中的个体淹没。  
可心有牵挂的却只能听见。

永梦。  
从心底冒出的呼唤如同挣扎过了太长岁月才抵达，已经变得微弱，起初语调平稳带有些许惊疑，再凝神往后听，皆是不安、疑虑、迷茫，却无一例外带着思念，那渐渐明晰起来并且接连不断的呼喊将永梦包围，声声如泣，泣泣落血，震耳欲聋。

推开房门的声响巨大，永梦侧脸有一滴汗水，在他走近帕拉德面前的时候滴落。他伸手把看着他的bugster抱住，仍旧没有声音，没有感觉。

那声声呼唤在脑中，似乎是来自另外一个时空。  
说不清楚那样的感觉，就好像每一刻都会成为最后一刻。

从怀抱中短暂脱离，永梦看着帕拉德的眼睛。  
他们已经明白了彼此。

03

还未醒来，永梦就已经听见，已经盛放的花正在微风爱抚下，兀自芬芳。而从梦中残留下来的片段，是因为看见他，帕拉德脸上的笑容如同自己的稀世珍宝失而复得。

“永梦。”  
他向他跑来。


End file.
